


Tranquility

by agenthaywood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jacob-Verse, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: Skye and Ward take the night to do their first shopping trip for their new home.





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargazerdaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/gifts).



> This is a story taking place very early on in the Jacob-Verse series that I have written with Daisy. If you would like to read more on that series, simply type “Jacob-Verse” into the search bar on her or my Tumblr blogs and you will find all you need. Thank You.

Ward had just installed the last drawer in the tea cabinet in the foyer when Skye called from the kitchen. She was organizing some utensils around the stove, getting it set up the way she liked.

 

“Babe, what do you want for dinner, tonight?” Skye yelled.

 

“I don’t know, what do we have?” Ward brought up as he walked into the kitchen. Wiping some sweat from his forehead with a rag. The A/C hadn’t been installed yet and the late summer heat was wearing on them both.

 

“Well, we have a whole lot of nothing,” Skye gestured vaguely at the fridge as she pulled a bottle of water out of it for her boyfriend.

 

Ward chuckled before taking a long drink from the bottle. Skye returned to placing her utensils in the cups. Ward took a moment to appreciate the visage in front of him: his girlfriend walking around the house, their home, clad in just a pair of shorts and a black tank top. Furniture filling the empty spaces of the living room while more waited to be built upstairs for them. He recollected the previous week of sleeping on the floor waiting on a bed to get delivered.

 

“Hey, earth to Ward, you have a hungry girlfriend. What do you want to eat?” Skye snapped her fingers in front of his face until he came to.

 

“I swear to God, you are worse than a twelve year old when they see a bra strap.” Skye smirked.

 

“Well when it’s your bra strap,” Ward pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss.

 

“We are not having sex again until that air conditioner gets installed. Now go shower so we can go to the store. I’m tired of having to go to Starbucks for a cup of coffee.” Skye pouted.

 

“Are you sure you’re a girl from California?” Ward joked.

 

“Well, I mean I was born in China and smuggled in. Better not tell the neighbors about that. Now go  _ shower.”  _ Skye pushed him a little.

 

“You’re not exactly clean,” Ward hinted.

 

“Then make like a good homemaker and prep the water for your girl.” Skye slid her tank top off and started walking towards the bathroom. She smacked Ward’s ass on the way to the staircase.

 

Ward trailed after not long after with a smile on his face.

 

Dinner could wait another hour.

 

\--

 

Ward had just cranked his truck when Skye climbed in with her purse.

 

“Where to?” Ward asked his passenger.

 

“The grocery store,” Skye said simply.

 

“I thought you wanted dinner?” Ward raised an eyebrow.

 

“I do, but I also don’t want to keep hitting drive-thrus and take out places for every meal. Come on, it’ll be fun!” Skye lightly shoved his shoulder.

 

“If you say so,” Ward said as he pulled the truck out of the driveway and started down the winding road leading to town.

 

“Also, don’t forget to call the furniture store about our bed.” Skye reminded him.

 

“I won’t.” Ward assured her.

 

\--

 

The first stop was a drug store. Either of them only had a handful of toiletries to get them through the week. Razors, shampoo, various lotions and oils that Skye claimed would “get rid of those damn calluses on your shoulders from leaning on everything, Ward.”

 

The elderly couple that ran it made Ward smile a little. The woman, Ellen, enjoyed seeing a man actually shop with his wife in this day and age. It was a rarity to see a couple not glued to a screen or screaming at each other. Skye blushed when the husband, John, threw in a small bouquet of flowers.

 

“For the wedding,” he said, smirking. Ward wanted to point out that there was no engagement ring, but that would require him to not be mapping out the best ring shop in the area to buy one.

 

“Baby, call the furniture store.” Skye prompted.

 

“I’ll remember, Skye. Don’t worry.” Ward soothed.

 

\--

 

After the drug store, Skye looked up the nearest supermarket. It was another local place, the intriguing quality of this town - there was almost no appearance of the 21st century. It made Skye a little mopey given how she thrived in the digital age, but it also made her feel… at peace. A little safe haven that people don’t think about. The perfect place to sit and just… be.

 

Grabbing a cart in the entrance, Skye started walking through the store. Ward followed beside her, adding items to the cart. Bananas, apples, a sack of potatoes, the two of them were a little taken aback by the simplicity of what they were doing. Grocery shopping, the most basic thing a couple could do, but something that the two of them were never really able to do.

 

“This is nice,” Skye commented as they browsed the canned vegetables. Ward had his hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it in affirmation as he grabbed a couple cans of peas.

 

“Anything particular you want for dinner this week?” He asked softly as they passed a mother and her children.

 

“I would  _ love  _ a nice pork chop this week. Maybe a batch of lasagna one night.” Skye could feel her stomach rumbling as she spoke.

 

Ward let out a quiet laugh. “You know they say shopping when you’re hungry is a bad idea.”

 

“Well they obviously weren’t in the middle of a move were they?” Skye snarked back.

 

“Possibly. Now I heard that you want pork chops. Let’s finish up here and get to the meat department.” Ward chuckled as he put a few more cans in the cart and started pushing toward the back of the store.

 

\--

 

“How the hell do you know what a good cut of meat looks like? You lived in a mansion.” Skye protested as Ward surveyed the cuts before him. He had the cutter bag the batches he liked.

 

“I also hunted for a few years, and had to cut my own meat, remember?” Ward chuckled as he set the meat in the cart.

 

“So we have pork chops, a couple of steaks, and some ground beef. Anything else?” Skye said as she walked toward the freezer section.

 

“No, get your junk food.” Ward relented. Skye stuck her tongue out as she made a breakneck pace for the frozen pizzas.

 

“Don’t talk shit about my food, you eat it too.” Skye poked him with the boxes before she placed them in the cart.

 

“You figure out what you want for dinner  _ tonight?”  _ Ward asked as he heard his and Skye’s stomachs rumble again.

 

“Honestly, after all this, I’d be fine with just a pizza. Call that place we ordered from when we first got here. Try some sausage on the pizza this time.” Skye said as she drew her hand behind Ward’s neck to bring him down for a kiss.

 

“It’s ‘Taliano’s,’ Skye.” Ward said as he redialed the number while she made her way to the checkout lanes.

 

“I remember food better than names, and you know that.” Skye joked as she walked past him.

 

\--

 

Groceries unloaded into the kitchen, frozens in the freezer, and pizza in their mouths, Skye and Ward drank the wine May had given to them as a housewarming present. The table hadn’t been built yet, so they ate on the floor. Cold tile laid beneath their hands that weren’t holding hot pizza.

 

“Did you ever get an update on our damn bed?” Skye asked, a little sauce dripping from her mouth.

 

“Ah shit!” Ward cursed as he looked at the time on his watch.

 

Skye’s laughter reverberated throughout the empty house.

 

“I swear, I will call them first thing in the morning.” Ward spoke.

 

“Babe, email exists. They said it will be here on Tuesday.” Skye giggled.

 

“You really just let me sit there and freak out about it?” Ward asked, feigning shock.

 

“Well yeah, it was funny.” Skye smirked.

 

“Bitch,” Ward replied.

 

“Don’t hate me because you’re gullible.”

 

The laughter returned to the halls as the couple leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
